memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:Tilly's To Do List.jpg
Graphic text, as I was able to determine. - AJ Halliwell (talk) 14:03, January 27, 2019 (UTC) 08//4 *CTP Training Manual (Read) 08//5 *CTP Training Notes (Read) Incoming Message From Michael Tilly - Congrats on beating your personal best on the CTP race you'll have to do even better next time (Close) 3209//9 *Read CPT Manual (sic) *Study for Test *Get Deodorant *Make Appt *Ask Saru *Check with Bryce *Reply to Airiam Inbox-023 *You have 19 unread messages (Read) (Ignore) Command Training Program CTP Checklist *Bridge tour with Pike *Complete in five-5 sprint challenge *Report results to CTP Director Saru *Ask Michael about her time in the CTP *Complete mental faculties test *Submit study on Orion customs *Complete test on Xenoanthropology studies *Complete test on Xenoarchaeology *Study for exam General To Do *Make a list of my favorite plays *Read my favorite plays *Organize movie night with crew *Subspace Mom *Go over reading list and schedule *Exhibit stoic behavior while speaking to others *Do some light "working on myself" *Visit patients in sickbay *Home for a rest (understand my perception of home in my mind) *Investigate inner workings *Keep strategizing for effective workload... *Remember to always be thankful to have... stomach and a good heart *Get area rug for our room *To thine own self be true, be light to other... *I hope and dream of a new galactic peace *Attitude is everything, communication is something, but action is best *Follow orders for becoming a higher-ranking officer *Research Starfleet's favorite opera *Make bed and organize laundry *Believe in myself - more *Be more self aware *Strategize my next knowledgeable moves in order to better retain knowledge *Know that I am allowed to be happy, practice understanding my nervous energy *Do not forget to practice my standing posture *Schedule weekly log *Return mom's last 5 messages *Do at lease one or more things for my health and myself, each day *Channel my energy in a positive way *Modular progress training exercise (include running and other forms of exercise) *I should practice peaceful behavior, that way I can read people better *Can anyone hear you scream in the Mycelial network? *I want to trust my instincts more *Re-aggregate the ships resources in an orderly fashion *... to be more confused (Right Background List) *I want... ...unties I'm *Though *Do more *Utilize *Create *Check *Assign *I will go *Make *Make *Modulate *I want to nourish my self-love to blossom and... *I should understand the frugality of the signa... *Make list of conversation topics *I should learn to enrich my communication with... *...the deeper meaning and meditation *...on engineering (not the... *...spaghetti and meatballs for d... *...spaghetti and meatballs... *...myself, and understand the... *...habits *...dful eating *...Morse code at warp? *...what I need and I want... *...ys, but set my own boundaries... *...ore about Morse code... *...listen to my own intuition... *...techniques that I can use... *...eep better without cau... *...ul, I feel that there is a... *...rt, mind and body with... *...that makes me happy and... *...d to infinite possibilities... *...breakfast and report back...